


Decisions

by silentflux



Series: Restless [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	Decisions

_  
**FIC: Decisions; Hotch/Reid; FRAO/NC-17**   
_   


Title:                **Decisions  
** Author:       [](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/) or Andrea  
Disclaimer:     Never mine, just thought I'd borrow them for a while.  
Pairing:            Hotch/Reid  
Rating:             FRAO / NC-17  
Word Count:    2691  
Warnings:        Slash ahead -- if this throws you, look elsewhere.  Otherwise, welcome.

AN:   Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=goddessof7s)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=goddessof7s)for the quick read-through/beta.  Her encouragement is basically the reason I posted at all... And, of course, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.  Also, I shamelessly stole the name Ben for Hotch's son from[](http://slash-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **slash_girl**](http://slash-girl.livejournal.com/) 's story 'Once Upon a Time in Mexico' cuz it's a nice name and I couldn't think of anything better.

Okay, so this continues the story I set up in [Restless](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/10223.html#cutid1) and its sequel [Solace](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/10501.html#cutid1)...you all wanted to know where the sex scene was.  So, here we go.  My first slash sex scene.  Let me know what you think...please. *begs*

  
**~*~**   


A phone was ringing.Reid’s brain registered that fact, but he couldn’t seem to wake up enough to care.He was comfortable and warm and wonderfully wrapped around a beautiful man who had cradled him in his sleep all night.Again.Floating nicely in semi-consciousness, Reid was somewhat aware of the movement beneath him, and his throat growled a protest of its own volition.He didn’t growl…when had he ever growled?His mind was fuzzy with sleep, but still began gnawing at the question…nope, he didn’t remember a single time when he had ever growled before.Huh.Aaron’s voice finally filtered through the haze of sleep and nonsensical facts.

“Hotchner….yes.Okay, I’ll be right there.”Reid snuggled into the body next to him, enjoying the deep vibration that the terse, clipped voice caused in Aaron’s torso.For a moment, everything was silent and blissfully peaceful.Of course, it couldn’t last.

“Spencer.”Slowly, his mind realized that Aaron was waiting for him to respond.

“Mmmm-hmm?”His brain couldn’t seem to find the syllables needed, scrambled as it was by warmth and sleep.

“Let me up.We have to go.”

“What?”Reid asked finally as he began to wake up in earnest.

“New case.We need to go to the office.I’m sure your cell phone’s going off like mad.”

Spencer sighed as he lifted himself partly off of Aaron, refusing to look the other man in the eyes.“I think I turned it on vibrate.”

“C’mon.You got any extra clothes?Or do you need to borrow?”Reid’s breath caught at the idea of wearing something of Aaron’s to the office, a pleasurable yet painful feeling he couldn’t name settled heavily in his chest.Spencer took a deep breath to steady himself before answering.

“I got a change of clothes in my bag.”Or to be more accurate, Spencer had a change of socks, underwear and shirt in his bag.His pants and sweater from the previous day would have to do.Hotch nodded acknowledgement, but seemed reluctant to move away any further, and Spencer savored the fact that he might be the reason for that reluctance.

~*~

Aaron stared down at the man next to him, unsure of how to untangle himself when he definitely didn’t want to.Last night had been…important.Aaron had realized that although he missed his son terribly, Haley was another matter.He loved Haley, but he didn’t need her.And he knew now, that he no longer wanted her.Aaron couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before, but last night while he had listened to Reid fall asleep in his arms, he saw his actions toward his wife in a new light.He hadn’t wanted her to stay.

Shaking his head, trying to clear away his shock at this revelation, Hotch allowed himself to gather Spencer in for a tight hug.His breathing was shaky and labored, and for some reason he knew he didn’t have time to analyze, Spencer’s scent calmed him and the wiry arms that hugged him back soothed everything.

“We have to go in.”Aaron’s voice was quiet, but firm.And the two men got up and dressed in silence.Hotch wanted to tell Spencer what he’d learned, but a sudden chill settled over him.Reid was, well, Reid.And these new feelings were unsettling, to say the least.He hadn’t felt this way about another man in a long while…since before Haley.Uncertainty and anxiety settled in his stomach, making him shudder with apprehension.

~*~

Spencer could feel the change in Aaron, but he couldn’t bring himself to remark on it.Some indescribable trepidation made him hesitate.He wasn’t sure of what Hotch wanted.Sure, the older man seemed to be attracted to him.The evidence of that was clear from Friday night.What was in question was whether Hotch was planning to do anything about it or if Friday and last night were the extent of it.Spencer realized that Aaron may shy away from him, especially since his marriage had just fallen apart.He couldn’t blame him for that, but damn, it was already starting to sting.

‘Stop it,’ he ordered himself as he climbed out of Aaron’s car and headed into the office.Spencer took a deep breath to try and calm himself, pushing away his feelings about last night and the last case.Gideon had already cornered him once after noticing his behavior.He really didn’t want to give his mentor another reason to worry after him.

~*~

Aaron had felt the weight of Spencer’s gaze on him at odd times throughout the case.He’d ignored it and concentrated on performing his duties.The team’s resident genius had provided a break into the killer’s pattern by just spouting off his unending knowledge as he usually did, and Gideon making a quick connection.Thank God that they’d caught Riley Jones before his next kill.

Now, sitting in his car after wrapping up the paperwork at the office, Hotch stalled.He knew he should go home and get some sleep.Jason had already left, and all the others, including Spencer, had gone back to their respective homes a couple of hours ago.But Hotch realized he didn’t want to go back to his empty house where no one was waiting.His son wasn’t there to center him.Aaron had always enjoyed coming back to his home and sitting up to watch Ben sleep.There was infinite comfort to be found in that simple action that assured him of his family’s safety.Tonight, he just felt lost without anything to grab on to.

Without even thinking about it, he turned the ignition and turned out of the parking garage.It was a few minutes of driving before he realized that he’d turned left, away from his house…but he knew why.Spencer.

~*~

‘Sleep is my friend.’The mantra wasn’t helping, and Spencer was frustrated that after two hours of lying in bed, he was no closer to the much needed rest than he had been at the office.The case had been torturous, but he’d survived.Somehow.Now, the strain of the past five days was hitting him all at once.Aaron had been nothing but professional…had not even subtly hinted at anything other than the case.It had slapped at his scrawny bit of hope, and it still hurt.He just wanted to sleep so he could forget about everything.But it seemed as if sleep was sticking its tongue out and laughing at him before running in the opposite direction.Groaning as he flopped onto his back and fought with the sheets for what seemed like the millionth time, Spencer fervently wished that Aaron was there.

By the time the knock on his door came, Reid was thankful for the interruption to his frustrated attempts to sleep.Maybe he’d just drink some coffee and read the paper.He did have several days’ worth of local news to catch up on.All those thoughts froze in place when he opened his door to see Aaron standing quietly at his door.

“Aaron.What’s up?”Spencer asked, realizing he was being a little snotty, but he was tired and not up to the runaround this late – no, this early – in the morning.

“Can I come in?”Aaron’s voice was low and strained to Reid’s ears and he stood back to allow the older man entry.“I think we need to…talk.”

“Really?”Spencer winced at his hostile tone, and saw the immediate tensing of Hotch’s shoulders.Sighing, he led the way to his couch, and sat.The silence dragged on until he couldn’t stand it anymore.“Sorry, it’s just…what’s going on, Aaron?”

“I’m not sure.I just…I’m sorry about the past few days, but I needed to concentrate on the case, and I couldn’t have managed that and – this.”

“I understand about that.”Spencer tried to make his tone convincing, but he knew he failed when Hotch finally looked up and locked gazes with him.They were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Spencer suddenly realized how close they were as he tried to remain calm and passive under the other’s scrutiny.When he felt Aaron’s hand on his shoulder, he started automatically.Hotch regarded him silently for a few moments but left his hand there, and the heat of it spread through Spencer’s body.

“It’s just that I spent so much energy on my marriage, you know?I didn’t even notice, I mean, I don’t even know when this started.”The rushed confession caught Reid by surprise, and he glanced down, allowing his hair to hide his face.“And then that weekend, I came over here, and – it was a little bit of a shock to realize that I wanted you.”The hand on Spencer’s shoulder tightened, and he looked back up to see Aaron’s uncertainty clearly in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw.

“What do you want, Aaron?”Spencer reached up to cradle Hotch’s face, his thumb stroking over that tense jaw line.“Just tell me, and we’ll figure it out from there.”Aaron leaned into the hand stroking his face like a cat, turning his head to plant a kiss on Spencer’s palm.

Spencer leaned into the solid warmth of Hotch and inhaled the other man’s scent.God, he wanted… and without thinking, Spencer leaned even further to run his tongue along the soft skin of Aaron’s neck.He felt Aaron go completely still in his arms and he waited.

A sigh escaped Aaron’s lips as he decided and let go of everything that he’d been debating in his head for the past week.Turning his head, he captured Spencer’s lips with his own, forcing his way into Spencer’s mouth, feeling the younger man shiver with arousal.

‘God, this is better than I remember,’ Spencer thought as he felt the heat of Aaron’s hand on his hip, his thumb stroking along his hipbone under the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

“C’mon.”Spencer stood up, pulling Aaron with him, but they didn’t get far down the hall before Hotch backed him up against a wall, licking his way back into Spencer’s mouth.Oh.Full-body contact.That was so…amazing. The heat of Aaron’s hand still on his hip and the maddening thumb just there, and their erections lining up to…

“Fuck,” Spencer panted as his cock hit a grove on Aaron’s hip.“God, that feels –”

“You sure about this?”Aaron asked, hardly holding back the panting of his own breath which caused Spencer to shiver as it ghosted over his neck.

“God, yes, just – c’mon…”Reid forced out as he scrabbled at the buttons of Aaron’s shirt.Giving up, he reached down and pulled the still buttoned shirt over Aaron’s head, finally getting access to skin.Spencer licked his way along Aaron’s collarbone, ending where the shoulder and neck meet, and he bit down hard, wanting to mark the other man.Aaron let loose a growl before picking Spencer up, walking the last five feet to the bedroom, and dumping him on the bed.

Aaron made quick work of the rest of his clothing as he watched Reid kick off his pajama bottoms and lean back, legs spread, cock hard and waiting.He bit his lip in anticipation as he joined Spencer and leaned down to tease with his tongue along the younger man’s torso, moving leisurely over the defined planes of his stomach, finding the groove of the hipbone and pelvis and sucking on the tender skin there as Spencer moaned above him, writhing and thrusting.

“God, Aaron!Please!”Spencer whimpered.Aaron was marking him – God, that was hot.He felt the slow, increasing pressure of the sucking sensation all over his body, the arousal curling and burning as his cock twitched in impatience.Suddenly, he had what he wanted, and he gasped in surprise at the wet heat of Aaron’s mouth.God, it was so hot and tight and – oh!Spencer lost all ability to think as Aaron began to suck and hum to buzz the head of his cock as he bobbed his head up and down.The orgasm almost took him by surprise, the scream of release coming way too soon… He just couldn’t hold on.

Hotch savored the taste of Spencer on his tongue:tangy and musky and – Spencer.He felt the younger man shiver and whimper as he continued to milk him and stroke with his tongue.

Looking up the line of the lithe body beneath him, Hotch caught his breath.Spencer was stretched out above him, his long legs spread to welcome him, his head thrown back to expose the long line of his throat, his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets beneath him.Pure lust overcame Aaron as he climbed Spencer’s body and took his mouth with his own, his hips mindlessly thrusting forward, trying to find the much needed friction.Spencer’s hips lifted to meet Aaron, rubbing just there, and he gasped with the sensation.

“God, Spencer!”

“Anything, Aaron.Take anything.”Spencer’s voice was steady and hoarse as Aaron lifted his eyes to meet the younger man’s gaze, eyes dilated with lust and sex.A moment of perfect silence until Spencer broke it.“Fuck me.”The request was hushed and almost uncertain and Aaron almost came just hearing the words from Spencer’s kiss-reddened mouth.

“You sure?”Aaron stared at Spencer looking for any uncertainty.He didn’t find any, but he saw the slight nervousness and smiled reassuringly down at the beauty laid out beneath him.Nodding, Aaron forced himself to back away, and quickly ran to the bathroom, returning with lube and a condom that he had found in the medicine cabinet.He paused at the end of the bed, wanting to memorize every line and curve of Spencer open and waiting for him.

Spencer reached out his hand, and Aaron took it, allowing him to pull him down, gasping at the feeling of flesh on flesh.Aaron made quick work of donning the condom and lubing up his fingers, his hands shaking so badly that when Spencer’s closed around them, he smiled down at him gratefully.Spencer lifted himself up to capture Aaron’s mouth in a chaste kiss before dragging him back down and opening his mouth to be plundered.

Aaron rested his hand on Spencer’s hip, his thumb stroking over the mark he’d made, a fierce flash of pleasure and possessiveness overcoming him for a moment.Spencer widened his legs.Never breaking the kiss, he slowly sank his slicked finger inside Spencer, feeling him tighten and then relax as Aaron stroked.He added another finger, and as Spencer relaxed, he pushed farther in, curling his fingers and immediately knowing when he’d found the younger man’s prostate as Spencer bucked beneath him.

“Aaron,” Spencer breathed as Aaron’s hit some hidden spot inside him, his cock hardening again.“Please.”

Spencer whimpered at the loss of Aaron’s fingers, and then sighed as he felt the other man’s cock breaching his body, filling him beyond capacity.Spencer breathed through the discomfort, willing his body to relax.

Aaron slowly eased himself all the way in and stopped, waiting.When he felt Spencer let go, he carefully began to thrust into that impossibly tight heat and he groaned into Spencer’s throat.Deeper, he could – and Aaron reached down to adjust Spencer’s legs, bending the younger man almost in half to kiss him as his thrusts caused moans from them both.

“God!”Aaron knew he wouldn’t last long, his thrusts speeding and becoming erratic.Finally, he felt Spencer come again, the wet heat of it splashing between them, and the tightening of Spencer’s body around him was all that was needed to push him over the edge.They both lay there together, entwined and breathing hard.Aaron got up and returned with a damp washcloth, wiping down Spencer and then himself before gathering Spencer’s slender form against his body and pulling the covers over both of them.

Spencer felt Aaron ghost a kiss across his forehead and smiled as the sleep that had mocked him earlier rose up to greet him with open arms.

  


  


  



End file.
